1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to light displays and, more particularly, to the simulation of motion on a part of an outdoor light display.
2. Description of Related Art
To celebrate Christmas, it is known to string electric lights on an outdoor wire frame staked into the ground. The frame is typically configured in a shape commemorative of the season, e.g., a Santa Claus figurine. At night, the lights are constantly or intermittently illuminated. Although quite satisfactory for their intended purpose, such light displays lose their esthetic appeal over time, since the lighting effect does not vary.